


Jeść

by kanzagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Food, Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzagi/pseuds/kanzagi
Summary: Taka krótka scena z głodnym Murasakibarą i zdziwionym Kagamim





	Jeść

Murasakibara był głodny. A nawet bardzo głodny. Wszyscy członkowie jego drużyny wraz z panią trener zabraniali mu jeść słodyczy. A on tak bardzo potrzebował uzupełnić niedobory cukru w organizmie.

Szwendał się bez celu po mieście. Musiał znaleźć kogoś kto pomoże mu zdobyć coś słodkiego. Jego rodzina podzielała zdanie drużyny i zabrała mu wszystkie pieniądze jakie mógł wydać na słodycze.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk odbijanej o ziemię piłki do kosza. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Na boisku był kolega z drużyny Kuro-china, Kagami.

W głowie chłopaka od razu pojawiła się wizja Muro-china mówiącego o tym, że Kagami jest świetnym kucharzem. Atsushi uśmiechnął się radośnie. I rzucił się na niespodziewającego się niczego chłopaka.

\- Kagami ugotuj mi coś. - Powiedział kiedy razem z Taigą upadł na boisko.

Ten próbował ogarnąć co w ogóle dzieję i kto próbował go zgnieść.

\- Kaagaami - Atsushi zaczął przeciągać samogłoski w nazwisku Taigi. - Jestem głodny. Ugotuj mi coś z dużą ilością cukru.

\- Zejdź ze mnie. - W końcu czerwonowłosy wydobył z siebie głos.

\- A ugotujesz coś dla mnie? - Murasakibara wyczuł swoją szanse. Był cięższy i widział, że ten nie jest wstanie go z siebie zrzucić.

\- Jasne. - Taiga chciał w końcu złapać oddech i zgadzał się na wszystko.

Większy z chłopców nawet go podniósł i otrzepał z piachu. Gdy Kagami zobaczył jego wzrok zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Czuł, że dopóki nie ugotuje ten nie da mu spokoju.

\- Skąd wiesz, że potrafię gotować? - Spytał bezmyślnie.

\- Muro-chin tak mówił. A Muro-chin nigdy nie kłamie. Gdzie mieszkasz?

Kagami westchnął zrezygnowany. Zanotował w myślach by poinformować Tatsuyę by nikomu o jego talencie kulinarnym nie mówił. Po drodze wstąpili do sklepu i Murasakibara wybrał co chce jeść.

Gdy Kagami gotował zastanawiał się jak Kuroko wytrzymał przez te kilka lat z tobą bandą popaprańców. Żaden członek Pokolenia Cudów nie był normalny. Zbyt bliskie interakcję z nimi były szkodliwe dla społeczeństwa.

Atsushi cały czas patrzył mu na ręce, co go denerwowało. I kiedy po raz dziesiąty zapytał, kiedy będzie jedzenie Taiga miał ochotę rzucić w niego garnkiem.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo i nic ci nie ugotuje. - Warknął wściekły Kagami.

\- Ale ja jestem głodny. - Usłyszał tylko w odpowiedzi. Wielkolud położył głowę na stole i zaczął jęczeć.

Taiga już wiedział czemu nie lubił małych dzieci. Murasakibara psychikę i zachowanie miał bardzo podobna do tych małych, głośnych, jęczących potworów.

Na szczęście potrawa się udała i mógł postawić ją przed głodnym Atsushim.

\- Było dobre Kaga-chin. - Powiedział i poklepał się po brzuchu.

Kagami zamarł. Potrawa zniknęła nim w ogóle zdażył się zorientować.

\- Mówi mi Kagami. - Powiedział tylko. Nie rozumiał o co chodzi niektórym graczom z Pokolenia Cudów z tymi końcówkami.

\- Ale Kaga-chin jest fajniejsze. - Oznajmił po swojemu Murasakibara. - I Kuro-chin nigdy nie narzekał. - Dodał jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

Jego rozmówca westchnął ciężko. Czasem żałował, że postanowił wygrać z każdym z cudownych gracz. Teraz miał tylko z nimi problemy i masę niezapowiedzianych odwiedzin.

\- Jutro też mi coś ugotujesz, prawda Kaga-chin?


End file.
